Four seasons in a new world
by A Graceful Kiwi
Summary: 6 warrior cats are sent to the real world to survive as twolegs for 4 seasons. They are soon accompanied by 6 special Ponies and they pretty much fight, fall in love etc
1. The 6 cats

**Hello folks! It's me again, Kimi! So… let's begin with my new story! Yes it's about warrior cats, as the title suggests, set in the Power of three series by the way. But more so about going to the real world and becoming twolegs. Cool. So without further ado queue the disclaimer!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Erin Hunter and HarperCollins publishers do._**

Chapter 1: Starclan's message

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting" mewed Firestar.

Dustpelt, Cloudtail and Brambleclaw strutted forward first, followed by the rest of the clan. Jayfeather poked his muzzle out of the medicine den. Daisy peeked out of the nursery. A few kits tumbled after, hoping to get a look. Ferncloud pushed them back in.  
"Leafpool has met with the other medicine cats last night" Firestar began, and everyone settled down. It had been half-moon, the time of medicine cats to meet at the moonpool and share things with each other. Leafpool padded forward with Jayfeather in tow.  
"She has received a message from Starclan" he continued "Leafpool" he nodded at the medicine cat. She climbed onto the highledge and cleared her throat.  
"At the next full moon, a leader, a medicine cat, a deputy, a warrior and an apprentice, escorted by a Starclan warrior, will join together and go to the moonpool, where a powerful cat shall escort them to a faraway place. This is all we know." Leafpool nodded and leapt down, followed by Firestar, and the clan broke into talk. Who were the mentioned cats? What would happen to them? Who was this powerful cat?

-Almost half a moon later…

Firestar yowled in frustration. He. Just. Couldn't. Get. Out. Of. The. Darned cage! He flung himself against the cage again. It wouldn't give way! He could hear rumbling all around him and the monster stench destroyed his nostrils. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. He opened his eyes. A twoleg stood outside his cage. He had dark brown fur on his head and hazel eyes. He was wearing a bright yellow pelt. Firestar looked around and saw some other cats, but his vision blurred when he looked at them. The twoleg surprised them by speaking in perfect catspeak.  
"You are the cats chosen. Meet at the moonpool at moonhigh tonight. I will be waiting." He finished speaking and transformed into a cat with mottled grey and brown fur, with little specks of green. Firestar lifted his head and bumped it on the roof of his den. He went to the highledge and jumped down, heading to the medicine den.

That evening…

Mistyfoot headed along the moonpool river. She was the chosen deputy for the journey. She was very excited to meet the other cats. She was hoping the escort from Starclan was her mother. She hadn't seen her in a while. Crowfeather padded beside her. It seemed one cat from each clan had been picked for the journey. There hadn't been word from any of the other clans, or who the fifth cat was, so everyone was pretty much in the dark. They were getting nearer when they ran into Firestar and Littlecloud. They greeted each other and continued on their way. Firestar explained his thoughts about the fifth cat-the apprentice-was from the long-lost clan, Skyclan. When they finally reached the path to the moonpool, they found the old Thunderclan medicine cat, Spottedleaf, waiting as their escort. The cats slipped down the the path in eerie silence and they found the same grey and brown tom from the dream waiting for them. They settled at a twitch of his tail and he began to speak.  
"I am Kiwifeather, the twolegs know me as Kimi. I am a very special cat-morph, and can become twoleg if I feel like it," he demonstrated, startling the cats as he grew into a twoleg and became a cat again. "I have come to take you to the twoleg world as twolegs. You will stay there for a season, and then you will return to your clans." A new cat suddenly materialised. The tom had a grey pelt and a paler muzzle. Mistyfoot guessed he was the Skyclan apprentice. Kiwifeather nodded.  
"Harrypaw, welcome." He turned to every cat in turn. "Firestar, until you return, you shall be known as Fire. Mistyfoot, your name will be Misty. Littlecloud, you will be known as Little. Crowfeather, you will be Crow. Harrypaw, You will now be known as Harry. And Spottedleaf, you are now Leaf. I give you my regards, now, it is time. Paws in!" everycat put their paws in a circle.

"Fire" Fire looked up

"Misty" Misty raised her head

"Little" Little peered at Fires' green eyes

"Crow" Crow looked around at the other cats

"Harry" Harry bounced his head excitedly

"Leaf" Leaf smiled and closed her eyes

There was a soft whooshing sound that got louder and louder as they all started to spin. They got faster and faster, until the moonpool was a blur. They could see nothing, and then they saw a twoleg nest. And that's it.

 **Sorry, the Author is not available for an authors' note for now.  
Sorry.**

 **-The Kiwi**


	2. The Mane 6

**Wow! Interested in the story yet? Well, get ready to meet the twoleg versions of the warrior cats! And the Mane Six are introduced! Queue the Disclaimer!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own warriors or MLP. If I did, Medicine cats would be allowed to take mates, and Spike wouldn't be treated like a slave._**

 **Chapter two: Household exploring**

A twelve-ish looking boy with matted-down grey hair jumped up and down, excitedly. His grey overalls matched the morning sky.

"Wow! Wow wow wow, wow!" Harry stared and stared at the house "Incredible!" Twoleg nests had never seemed so small!  
A blue-haired twenty-or-so lady put a hand on his shoulder. Misty's hair was long and thick, and her clothes flickered on grey and blue, making her look like cresting waves. A smaller girl of about the same age stood beside her, mouth agape. Leaf's hair was cut at the shoulder blades, and the colour was black, with a bit of green hair chalk staining from the neck downwards. She wore a patchwork jersey and tank top. The first to step forward was a strong looking twenty to twenty one year-old, his hair the fiery red of the morning sun, his eyes piercing the morning mist with a green blaze. Fire's sweater was a rippling orange and red, with tainted yellow sleeves. His track pants were of the same fire-looking colour. A raven-haired eighteen-looking guy shouldered his way past Fire rudely. His smoky blue eyes looked for something to get through the rectangular piece of wood in front of him. Crow's tanned skin was in direct contrast to his dark-grey skinny jeans and shirt. Last of all, Little looked calmly at the door, quickly spotting the silver latch on the side. His orange sleeve rippled as he reached with his hand for the latch, as he and everyone else tensed, ready for anything that might come out.  
Little pushed the door open, and there was a passageway. Harry bounded forward and looked about.  
"Oh wow! This stuff is so cool! Wow!" he exclaimed, pointing at portraits on the walls and an umbrella stand. Crow stalked into the first opening he found, and immediately shut the door behind him. No one would dare bother him during his sulk.  
"Ohhh let's explore! Come on come on come on!" Harry exclaimed, just the slightest bit overexcited. Misty shot a sideways glance at Fire.  
"I'll take him" She said, walking beside him onto the next floor. Just then the twoleg from before materialised In front of the remaining people, His yellow jacket brighter than ever.  
"Hello, I will be taking you on a tour of this nest, also known as a house" Fire and Leaf looked at each other and shrugged. What else could they do?

In the magical land of Equestria

My little pony, my little pony

 _I used to wonder what friendship cou-_

"Quit yer singin', Twilight, ya'll can't sing preperly" an orange-cream coloured pony with a brilliant white-yellow mane said to her pink companion with the purple and pink mane.  
"I quite like it," said a full-pink pony "reminds me of our adventures together!"  
"Quiet, Pinkie Pie," a Rainbow-maned blue pony whispered "we're approaching the castle" although Rainbowdash was being a hypocrite, not being able to contain her excitement and zooming all over the place.

SKIP TO CANTERLOT CASTLE HALL

"Are you _serious_?" Mane six + Spike said in unison.  
"I'm afraid so" Princess Celestia said "I don't like it either, but this pony insists, he says something about 'his viewers want a show' I think this strange pony wants to make a _telenovela_ out of you"  
The Ponies and Spike chattered together  
"..AWESOME..I dunno…seems a bit..hhmmm…what's a teleno…on pony TV…" as you can see, each has a certain opinion on the subject. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Kimi appears in human form and looks around.  
"All here? Good. Who wants to be humans?" Kimi didn't wait for a reply and individually tapped each Pony on the shoulders. But he was careless, missed Rarity and accidentally hit Spike instead of her.  
"Whoops! Looks like Spike is going and Rarity 'aint!"  
"AND YOU SAY IT SO CALM!" Spike yells, clearly horrified at leaving his home.  
Kimi chuckles as the ponies begin to spin around faster and faster and faster and faster until everything was a blur.

Fire was woken by a knock at the door of the house, and since no-one was answering, Fire went down and was stepping carefully down the steps when Kimi burst through the door, demolishing it, and instantly repaired it.  
"Sorry about that. Anyway, here are your flatmates from now on. The Mane six minus Rarity plus Spike!"  
Flame looks at the six. The first one, a boy, was shorter than the rest. He had green raven hair, and wore a purple jacket over a sleeveless cream top. His jeans were purple too, and his shoes were purple. Lots of purple. The next one glanced around the entrance hall, her eyes sparkled with amusement. Fire watched as she located the umbrella stand and a roll of string, and she smiled cheekily She was all pink, and I mean ALL pink. Her shirt, shorts and lacy shoes, all pink. Her hair was dyed pink and she had pink eyeliner and pink lipstick. The girl behind her pushed her forward quite rudely, 'coz she wanted a better view. She had brilliant long rainbow-coloured hair, a bright blue leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and blue shoes. Her hair was held back with a pair of leather air force goggles. Behind her a blonde peeked around, her long pigtails hung over her shoulders. She had a cowboy hat on her head and a full cowboy outfit in cream and brown. Many freckles dotted her face. Someone bumped into her from behind. The fifth newcomer had long pink locks of hair, and wore a yellow and cream dress and custard high-heels. And finally, the last pony. She had dark navy hair with streaks of pink and purple chalk. She wore a light purple long sleeved blouse, and a long skirt that reached her shins. Her shoes were dark purple tap dance boots.  
"Spike, Rainbow, Apple, Twilight, Flutter and Pinkie" said Kimi, pointing to the newcomers in turn "Introduce them to the others, explore the house, watch tv, play ball, do what you want, tomorrow I'll be bringing gifts and we'll go out to town and buy some stuff." He then disappeared in a puff of red smoke.  
"That bastard" Fire breathed "Can't he help me out?" he turned to the newcomers "So, you guys used to be Ponies?"

"Wow! Ponies?" Harry squealed "we used to be cats!" he said as he lathered a piece of toast with butter and Marmite.  
"Magical Ponies" Pinkie corrected "Rainbow used to fly faster than ANYTHING! And Twilight had magic powers thanks to her horn!"  
Harry leaned over the table and whispered in her ear "I heard that you like to play tricks…" Pinkie nods "Well," Harry continues, cramming his toast into his mouth "Ferrrour murrr (Follow me)"  
The two sneak out of the kitchen without Flutter noticing, and slowly make their way up the steps.  
"Look, see this wire?" Harry said "If we tie it to this umbrella stand, when someone trips over the wire, it'll pull the umbrella stand, which will make this painting fall on their head. And the painting is covered in," Harry pulls a jam sachet out of his pocket "jam!" Harry proceeded to cover the painting in jam.  
"Harry you're a GENIUS!" Pinkie said, kissing him on the cheek. Harry blushed deeply. "Oooooh I hope Rainbow falls into it!"  
Harry points to a closet "Let's wait in there and see" Pinkie and Harry crammed themselves into the closet and waited. Soon enough, they heard someone coming down the hallway.  
"3…2…1!"  
"Splat! Crash! Thump!"

 **Chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed the way I've put MLP into the story!**

 **What gifts will the flatmates receive?**

 **Who fell into Pinkie and Harry's trap?**

 **Is Pinkie X Harry going to be a couple?**

 **Find out next time, and review your answers!**

 **-The Kiwi :D**


	3. Unexpected Surprises!

**Unexpected Surprises!**

Warning: A bit of swearing and Crow in this chapter Lol.  
*Crow smacks Kimi upside the head and yells:* "Queue the bloody disclaimer!"

DISCLAIMER!: Kimi, AKA the Author, doesn't own these fandoms. He does, however, own the reviews that all you wonderfull readers BETTER BE POSTING!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pinkie and Harry jumped out of the closet and burst out laughing. That was, until Harry realised who had fallen into their trap.  
Crow lay sprawled on the ground, his pants were ripped and he had jam all over his face, neck, and hair. The umbrella stand had fallen right on his head, and the umbrellas had tipped all over him. He scowled at Harry and the girl he was with darkly, murderously, deadliely(It's not a word, is it), and, most importantly, Infuriatedly(Nope, not a word is it?)  
Pinkie was still laughing all over the place, but Harry was pretty much shitting himself.  
"Oooooooooh Pinkie we're in deep shit." He says. Pinkie stops laughing and looks at the murderous and infuriated etc look on Crow's face and the two dash off, while crow yells in the background.  
"Come back here you uneducated little-!"

Meanwhile Fire and Misty are talking with Apple and Twilight, when they hear Harry and Pinkie squealing and Crow yelling at them in a rage.  
"Tha' Pinkie, always geddin' up ta no good." Says Apple, while Twilight nods in agreement.  
"Ugh, that sounds like Harry alright." Says Misty, sighing "I hope those two haven't-"  
Crow storms into the room, murderous look still etched on his face.  
"Where are those two bastards!" he yells at the group on the table. Apple and Twilight jump in surprise, while Spike drops the plates he was washing and runs around screaming  
"Augh dear Celestia THERES A DEVIL IN THE HOUSE!"  
Misty and Fire just stared at him like: _Seriously? You're_ still _in a bad mood?  
_ Since no-one had any info, Crow stormed out, smashing a plate under his shoes. A few minutes later, Harry and Pinkie run into the kitchen while everyone is chattering and seek refuge from Crow's murderous rampage in the pantry.

Pretty much that WHOLE scene was for comedy and to familiarise you with Harry and Pinkie being together and making these four seasons living hell for a certain person (Cough Crow Cough)

Everyone was currently gathered in the living room, and if you don't know what the living room, or the whole house looks like, think of Sirius/Harry's house in Harry Potter, Order of the phoenix and Deathly hallows. The author had called a meeting, but was taking a while since he was busy watching After Hours. Finally, the author arrived in a puff of smoke.  
"Sorry about that, those albino jokes were REAL good. So anyway, you guys wanna know what this is about, right? Well, you guys are getting some presents to help you out! Neat huh? Ok here you go, and don't forget that tomorrow you go on an expedition to good ol' Windy Wellington!" With that said, Kimi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a present started floating in front of everyone in the room, while they looked at each other in confusion. Harry is the first to snap out of it, and quickly rips open his present, and pulls out a pogo stick.  
"OH AWESOME!" He then proceeds to jump around the room and crash into the couch.  
Rainbow, intrigued, opens her present and gets a new set of air force goggles, with additional stuff like thermal vision, a sniper scope and internet search.  
"Aw yeah!" she says "This guy _totally_ ROCKS!" she tests out her new googles and throws her old ones out.  
Meanwhile, everyone else is already opening their presents and let's do a quick runthrough.  
Flutter got a real life bunny replica of angel, with a full water tank and feeding box kit. She instantly built a small ranch and noticed a mini TV, which, with the help of a self-written guide by the author, she was able to set it up so Angel could freely watch any TV channel at any moment, and also had access to YouTube and Netflix.  
Fire got a pet ginger cat to keep in his room, as well as a set of comic books and a nice red rug. His final gift was a red sheath with a gold sword hilt encrusted with Rubies. Engraved on the side of the sheath were the words: **_This proves you are the leader of this jolly bunch._** A note was taped to the other side which read: ** _No, the sword doesn't come out of the sheath, and if you want a less threatening emblem, ask me._**  
Pinkie got a new Party Cannon with flaming special effects, and also a new iPhone 6s with a party sounds app and a pro recorder/video editor to record epic parties and awesome videos.  
Leaf opened up her present and found a starry poster of the Starclan camp, a hair chalking kit donated from those girls who sit on the deck at lunchtime and offer you free hair chalking, and a NEW Nintendo 3ds with exclusive Zygarde exterior plates and a customized R4 card to support ROM hacks and GBA/GBC games as well as NDS games. The card came preloaded with Pokemon Omega Ruby, Super Mario bros. Color, Legend of Zelda-The Minish cap, and Nintendogs. A sticky note on the top screen read: **_I hope you use this, It took me a crap ton of Internet searching and calling to get all this stuff for ya. If you need a new game, just call me._**  
Twilight got a few books on the world, human life and habits, the first and second Warriors series, field guide included, and a complete 2016 pack with the Guiness book of world records 2016, the gaming edition, and the latest Encyclopedia/Dictionary/Thesaurus.  
Misty got a real sweet fish bowl, with an additional trick ring etc set and a guide to keep a pet goldfish without eating it (Riverclan get it?)and a contract to get a swimming pool for the backyard (Optional).  
Apple gets a bunch of apple seeds and the best fertiliser around, plus a bunch of already-picked apples, and a guide to mud-wrestling and effective kicking as a human.  
Spike got a nice black hat with a purple feathers, which he soon figured out could be set fire to without burning, and could also be used for writing. He also got a fake moustache.  
"OH sweet!" he says, while Twilight rolls her eyes "I always wanted a moustache!" Spike also got a picture of Rarity, which he quickly hid from everyone else.  
Little got a medicine kit, with some expensive equipment for things like second degree burns, heart attacks and normal checkups. The kit also came with a medicine license to prove he was a qualified doctor. Little noticed a note on the side, it read: ** _Turn on the TV at 7:00 AM and switch to channel 2._** Little had no idea what that meant but he decided to try tomorrow.  
Crow didn't trust the twoleg. He still hadn't opened his gift, afraid a bunch of jam would come out and coat his recently washed hair again. But he saw everyone having heaps of fun with their gifts and he finally succumbed to peer pressure and opened his gift. He regretted it the very instant he did it. Right there, there was a portrait of Leafpool. Crow's eyes misted up, and he ran off to his room, much to everyone's surprise. His other gift was a laptop, but he didn't notice until later.

And those are the gifts that everyone got.

Awhile later, Kimi reappeared, and gathered everyone in the living room for a chat.  
"Right! It's trip day! And today we're gonna head off to Wellington! Here's the train tickets," Kimi handed out a single and return ticket to each person ", the station is a couple of blocks down, follow the signs, and once there just wait for the train. Here's some money to spend" Kimi handed out some money ", you can go to Farmers or something. Also, it's Halloween soon, if you want to go trick or treatin', buy some masks or something. And if you're gonna stay home, buy candy, 'cause a whole lot of kids are gonna come knocking. It's pretty popular in this area. Aaaand if you get lost just call and I'll come show you the way" At that moment Kimi starts humming a tune and before anyone can ask questions he disappears in a puff of green smoke.  
"Great," says Apple ", darned kiddo can't stay put an' help us out" She picks an apple and bites it "So, where're we goin'?"  
Pinkie quickly searches it up on her iPhone and points out the route. "This way to the station, and from the Wellington station we go this way to the waterfront!" she says, excited.  
"Let's get going then," says Fire ", we don't want to miss the train."

Ten minutes later everyone is on the train on their way to Wellington.  
Flutter, Fire and Misty are chatting about pets, while Little keeps fussing over their daily intakes of water and health checkups.  
"No, Little," says Flutter "I'm sure that they'll be fine, we're only leaving for a few hours"  
Apple, Pinkie, Spike and Harry were talking love interests.  
"What about you, Spike?"  
"Huh?" Spike quickly pockets his picture of Rarity "Uh, I mean yeah?" he strokes his moustache nervously.  
"Where ya'll even listenin'?" Apple asks  
"Uhhhh… What about?"  
"Who do you think Twilight likes?"  
"Uhhh.. welllllll I guess… Uhhhhrrrm… I don't know?" Spike stutters  
Apple facepalms.  
The last four, Crow, Leaf, Twilight and Rainbow where doing their own thing.  
Leaf was playing Zelda Minish Cap, currently on the earth element stage.  
Crow was on his laptop, fiddling with the settings and stuff.  
Twilight was reading Fire and Ice in the Warriors series, already having finished the first book.  
And Rainbow was playing an Air Force Jet Fighter Simulator Game, or AFJFSG for short, on her goggles, her whopping and cheering annoying everyone.

About 300 "I'm the best!"s later, the train arrived in Wellington. Everyone got off and each looked at the map, looking for a place to go. Fire, Leaf and Crow decided to go walk down the waterfront and get something from the food stalls, while Flutter and Misty wanted to go further up to Te Papa museum and look at the exhibits. Twilight wanted to go to the library, and Little decided to join her. Rainbow went to the park/skate park to do some 'Awesome extreme stuff'. And lastly, Apple, Pinkie, Spike and Harry decided to go shopping.

Twilight sat down and resumed reading. Little, on the other hand was browsing the catalogue, looking for books on human medicine, advanced first aid and herbology. He finally sat down and flipped open one of the books open. However, Little didn't know that he was in Wellington, and let's just say that red heads… aren't exactly popular. A group of three kids, all wearing basketball clothes and Air Jordan's, lumbered over to him.  
"Hey, Ranga! What're ya readin', scrub?" said the one at the front.  
"Medicinal herbs and their different uses. Why do you ask?" Little replied, oblivious to the fact that the gang were threatening him.  
"Heh, what're you, a doctor?" Little held up his doctor's license in response.  
"Yeah? Well then," the bully at the front grabbed his shirt, knocking the books off his lap ", what good is a dead doctor?"  
Little growled. Every medicine cat is trained in basic combat and hunting skills. He reached around the bully's waist and flipped him onto the ground easily, and scowled.  
"Don't threaten me. The library is for reading and study. Get out"  
The bully scrabbled to his feet and left, followed by his friends. Little sat back down and continued reading.

Rainbow flipped over a railing and landed on a platform. There was a one meter leap from the first to the second. She put on her goggles and calculated the jump. She ran and leaped, landing squarely on the other platform. Perfect shot. A couple of skateboarders clapped, while the others glared. Rainbow kept going, running across the side of the half-pipe and leaping onto a grinding rail, where she ran without falling or missing a step and jumped at the end, grabbing onto a ledge and hauling herself up. She climbed down the climbing wall, but halfway down she stopped.  
"Sonic… Rainboom!" she yelled before leaping off, doing a backflip, and landing it. She hadn't realised, but Rainbow had attracted quite a large crowd during her performance. She bowed and everyone cheered. She grinned.

Misty and Flutter entered the museum, amazed at the size. Misty ran down to the sea life zone, eager to see the famous giant squid.  
"Wow!" she exclaimed "This thing eats twice the amount of fish we can catch in a day!" Misty kept reading the interesting facts about the squid.  
Meanwhile, Flutter was looking at the bird section.  
"Oh wow, this bird's cute! A large spotted Kiwi? I'll look for one back home" she saw the[KG1] Owls and Weka, and was especially charmed by the Kereru. She continued on to the sea life section where Misty was.

Fire, Leaf and Crow were having ice-cream by the waterfront, making idle chat, when a lady came out of the store two shops away.  
"The Wellington rock climbing competition begins in 30 mins, enter now for $35 per person!"  
"Hmmm…" Fire stroked his chin "No clan climbs better than Thunderclan, I think I've got this. You guys up for lunch until it starts?" He asked. Leaf and Crow nodded and they got some Fish & Chips. Soon, half an hour passed and Fire was taking his place next to some guy. The referee blew the whistle and Fire jumped, already skipping three footholds and getting a head start on everyone else. He kept going, grabbing the closest handhold and pulling himself up, one step at a time. Others scrambled to keep up with him, but soon enough, Fire rung the bell at the top, getting first place in round 1. He abseiled down and unclipped himself to wait for the next round to end. The next round he won again, sealing his spot in the semi-finals. In the semi-final, he went up against a tall boy with very long limbs. Fire had difficulty, and almost slipped off, but regained his balance and won the round. Finally it was time for the Final. His final opponent was a small, agile teenager with the knack of leaping high. The course was different from the others, the first two metres were bumpy and had smaller grips, then there was a 60 degree angle wall which ended in a 120 degree climb, then another metre of 90 degree, before you reached the bell at the top of the roof. Then you had to abseil back down a track that had no grips or pegs to stop you from slipping. The winner would be the first to reach the bottom. Fire readied himself. The referee blew the whistle and both dashed forward, leaping at the same time and landing in the same place, both quickly scaling the wall.  
 _Wow…_ Fire thought _This guy's good! I can't get in front of him!_ It was true, the teen was climbing quick, and although his small limbs meant he couldn't reach the further grips, he made up for it in speed. His hands flashed out, took hold of a peg and before you knew it he was reaching for the next one. However, they were still equal. That is, until they got to the 60 degree angle. At 60 degrees, speed isn't as effective as it would be at 90 degrees, and Fire took the lead. He got even further forward at the 120 degrees, where he could grab the pegs much faster, and was able to get the further ones thanks to being taller. But at the last metre, the teen caught up, just a couple of pegs down, and still determined to win. Both rung the bell at the same time, and begun abseiling together. At first they were equal, but then Fire started taking bigger jumps down, while the teen was taking smaller, cautious hops. Finally, Fire reached the bottom, just a half a metre in front of the other.  
"And the winner of the ten thousand bucks is Fire Star!" Fire bowed, and shook hands with the teen. The spectators clapped and cheered, and Fire claimed his reward.

5 hours later, everyone met back up at the front lobby of the train station, chatting about the day.  
"Oh, you won't beeee-live what we found at ToyWorld! Look!" Pinkie and Harry held out some collectable MLP minifigures. They had Princess Luna, Shining Armour, Granny Smith, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. "Three dollars a pack! Cool, huh?" she said.  
Harry was showing off his Pokémon cards as well, he'd got an EX and Mega EX Charizard Y in his expansion package, as well as Rayquaza and reverse translucent Gengar. He and Pinkie had bought Halloween costumes that he said were 'A Surprise'. Rainbow was bragging about her amazing parkour skills and her new fanbase to Apple, who was snacking on a bag of toffee apples, apple pie and apple juice. Most of the provisions she bought for everyone were healthy and apple-based. However she did get SOME things that were not apples. Like pasta and cookies and carrots and bacon…  
Fire was talking about his rock climbing win with Leaf and Little.  
Crow was ignoring everybody.  
Misty was talking with Flutter and Twilight about the museum exhibits they saw.  
Then the train arrived and they all boarded, on their way home to a well earned rest.

A/N: Heyyyyyy Watupp guys? Soooo chapter 3 done, a bit longer than usual (Like +2000 words than usual on this chapter) so yeah pretty amazing huh? Nao I WOULD have had this uploaded earlier BUT my parents forgot to pay the internet bill sooooo yeah.  
Did you like the presents?  
What's gonna be on at 07:00 AM on channel two?  
Will everyone find out that Spike likes Rarity?  
Find out next time on Four seasons in a new world!  
And REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS!  
Bye bye!

-The Kiwi

* * *

[KG1]


	4. Exploding maze pt 1

Chapter 4:

It was Halloween and Pinkie and Harry were going out to trick or treat around the village. Pinkie was wearing a pink mask with ears and the eyes were red and bloodshot. A bit of red dripped on one side of the mask, resembling blood. Over her usual clothes she wore a Pink onesie that looked a lot like a cat. Harry had a greyish blue robe and a black cloak with flecks of dark blue and grey. He wore a gold crown on his head and had a fake sword on his belt. First they went down to the beachside houses which Kimi had told them were pretty much rich people who had a heap of lollies so that's the best place to start. The two went up a driveway that had chalk marks showing where to go for lollies. When they arrived, there was a man and his kids.  
"Show us a trick," said the man ",And I'll give you something"  
Pinkie held up a hand for them to wait and pulled out her portable party cannon. It suddenly blew confetti and glitter at them.  
"Surprise!" Pinkie and Harry yelled.  
"Okay okay here take a handful now leave goodbye goodbye" said the man throwing them a bowl of candy and slamming the door.  
"Hey Pinkie…You thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry and Pinkie snickered. Later the now cleaned man looks out to find an empty bowl on his doorstep.

And after that Pinkie and Harry proceeded to raid most houses of their candy, until their bags were full and they had to head home.

"HAHAAHAHAHA! Ohhh I can't even…HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Twilight awoke with a start. Argh what? Can't anyone get sleep here? It was the next morning. She mostly expected two sugar rushing kids to be jumping off the walls. Twilight marched out of her room into the lounge to give the noisy kids a piece of her mind, when she saw Little, Harry and Pinkie watching… They were watching _her?_ How?  
"Oh this is hilarious! Hi Twilight!" said Pinkie "We're watching My little pony! Remember this? It's hilarious!"  
Twilight looked at the TV screen. Pinkie Pie and Rainbowdash were wearing big suits of themselves and waddling around. Rainbowdash was sulking.  
"Ah yes" said Twilight "The return of queen Chrysalis. I remember."  
"This TV stuff is great!" exclaimed Harry "Being a twoleg isn't so bad after all!"  
Just then Kimi appeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Oh hello! You watching MLP? Cool. Huurm so you're probably wondering why I'm here, right? Well, I'm here to announce quest time!" Kimi said very quickly. Everyone stared at him in confusion. _Quest time? Whut the hutt?  
_ "Quest time is where you will dispose of three lives each to get through each dungeon. You want to wake the others?" Pinkie and Harry went to wake everyone else while Twilight and Little finished watching MLP and breakfast.

Soon everyone was united in the lounge, waiting for Kimi's instructions.  
"Right. Every week all of you will be put to the test in a dungeon…separately. You will dispose of three lives which you must hold on to during every dungeon. When you lose a life, you will be transported back here. Any weapons you find in the dungeon will be available for use in the next dungeon. Any questions?"  
Flutter held up her hand.  
"What if you don't want to do it?" she asked  
"Well, you can stay here if you want, but you'll be missing out!" Kimi replied  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Rainbow "I'm _totally_ in! This is going to be _AWESOME!"  
_ "Okay…" said Twilight "but are there any other rules we should know of?"  
"You face the dungeon on your own. If you receive help from anyone else in the dungeon, both of you will be disqualified. You may use the gifts I gave you within the dungeon. In each dungeon, there is a hidden life. If you find said life, you gain an extra life. If you complete four dungeons consecutively, you will gain a life as well. So that's like five lives up for grabs every four dungeons. Oh, and the person who completes the dungeon first gets a gift!" Kimi said, gesturing to emphasize his point. Twilight nodded, understanding.  
"The challenges depend on the type of dungeon. The first dungeon is the exploding maze, so yeah, expect big booms!"  
Harry put his hand up.  
"Yeh, Harry?"  
"Can we team up?"  
"Normally I would say no, but because you and Pinkie are the youngest, I'll make an exception." Pinkie and Harry looked at each other and snickered. They already had some pranks set up for Crow, who was glaring at them after getting a pie to the face first thing in the morning.  
"And you Spike? You're the other young one here?"  
"Ummm…" Spike pondered "Can I go with Twilight?" Spike asked, because Twilight is his master and he's a slave….  
"Yeah, I guess… So are we all set? Good! Let's go!"  
Suddenly everyone except for Fluttershy, who wanted to stay, and Misty, who had no interest in a dungeon, started spinning around and around, and suddenly everyone teleported away, leaving Fluttershy and Angel at home.

The maze was very big and made of sturdy looking slabs of stone. Everyone had teleported to different location in the maze, and each could see about a metre in front of each other before the maze took a turn.

"Hello," boomed a voice from above the maze "Welcome to the Exploding Maze! I'm your presenter, Author Kimi, and I will be bringing you this spectacular event!"  
Everyone had now noticed that floating in a box above the maze, in which stood Kimi holding a megaphone.  
"Three, Two, ONE!" Kimi yelled as everyone ventured forward into the maze.  
Pinkie pulled her iPhone out of nowhere and set it to record.  
"This'll get me heaps of views on my YouTube channel!"  
She set the camera to sport record mode and secured it to her jacket.  
"Okay guys! Today I'll be doing the exploding dungeon with Harry here" Pinkie pointed at Harry "Let's do this!"

Rainbow was carelessly strolling along whatever path, she hadn't encountered anything yet, but for the badass of the lot, Kimi had prepared something special. After a bit, Rainbow met a dead end. Rainbow went to turn around, but found herself cornered by some blue and gold mouse-looking things that were making a low hissing noise. Rainbow put on her goggles and activated infrared mode, seeking out the best target. She quickly picked one that seemed to be a bit laggy, and took aim. Rainbow jumped off the wall and kicked the creature with her back heel, sending it crashing into every other creature, setting off a chain reaction. Suddenly one of the blue/gold thing exploded, taking all the others with it. Rainbow smirked and headed back, not noticing the hole the explosion had blown in the wall.

"Aaaand it looks like Rainbow has used the Bombchu to her advantage. Nice job, Dashie!"

Meanwhile, Pinkie was using some bomb plants to her advantage. Her party cannon was blasting at the walls without hesitation. Harry was using his pogo stick spring to relentlessly fire bomb flowers everywhere. Obviously, they must've gone a tiny bit too far, because suddenly-

"Jeeeeesus. Who just fired a frickin bomb at me!"

"It was him!"  
"It was her!" they said simultaneously.

"I don't care! Respect to both of you! Nice job guys!"

Pinkie and Harry looked at each other in confusion. How could that be good? He just got a bomb launched at him! Harry looked at Pinkie. Pinkie looked at Harry. The look of the devil passed between them as they shared thoughts.  
"Let's do this." Said Harry. Pinkie nodded. They prepared their things to do head on assault on the commentary box.

Leaf was having a great time. Her hours of playing Zelda had prepared her for this moment. Bob-ombs don't stand a chance, nor do Bombchu. Every _tiny_ off detail of a wall would get it a bomb to the face. I mean, er… brick? Whatever. Soon enough, Leaf found herself in a dark room with no sky as suddenly there was a roof made of cold looking brick slabs. Leaf squinted and was certain she could make out a faint glow coming from… a chest? Leaf reached out and slowly lifted the lid.  
*Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Opening a chest / receiving an item sound*  
Leaf held up a small heart that looked as if it had been carved out of red and silver gems. It was glowing in the middle, and suddenly Leaf felt fresher.

"Good job, Leaf! You found a heart! Your life energy has been increased and replenished! Now, you can con- OIIII! GIT DOWN FROM THERE!"

Fire looked around guiltily from his vantage point on top of a wall. Obviously using his natural Thunderclan talent of climbing to get on top of the wall.

"That's it Mr. Leader. Take this!"

A bunch of bombs suddenly popped up above Fire and crashed on his head, exploding and sending him back to the house.  
"Out first?" asked Misty  
"That son of a Shadowclan dropped bombs on my head!" replied Fire, with venom in his voice.

A/N: Heya guys! Sorry for the wait but I got grounded soooo yeah…. Parents -_- Anyway I graduated so it's holiday time and keep your eyes peeled for part 2! Merry Christmas, Happy Halloween and New years!

-The Kiwi


	5. Exploding maze pt 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Kimi, the author, does NOT own Warriors or MLP, nor will he ever own even a slim portion of them._

Rainbow hissed in frustration. She had no idea where she was and by the sounds of it Leaf was winning. Again she turned on infrared on her goggles. This time she was seeing orange dots beyond a couple of walls.  
 _"Alright, now all I need to do is get past these two walls, then I can use one of those Bombchus to blow up a wall"_ She pondered it for a while and looked up. Kimi was facing the other direction. She grinned and jumped up and over the wall, landing it perfectly. Looking up again, Kimi was still not paying her any attention. Rainbow pulled herself up and flipped off the wall, landing next to-

Twilight and Spike screamed as Rainbow landed next to them. Hearing the commotion, Kimi turned around, seeing three people in one place, he instantly conjured up a bunch of spears.  
"Hey! Remember what I said about no working together?" He boomed. Spike quivered.  
"Welp," he sighed "you three are out" Kimi let go of the spears and they hit the three, sending them back before they were completely impaled.

Crow, whom nothing interesting had happened, was just casually strolling through. He didn't really care for kicking bombs, so he just stuck sulkily to the path. For some strange reason, Crow wasn't fazed as the light around him started getting brighter. A large golden circle lay in the centre of a large, dark clearing in the maze.  
"Well done Crow! You have just reached the end!"  
Suddenly, a massive dinosaur appeared above crow and fell on the circle. On closer inspection, it appeared to be more of a crocodile. Opening its maw, it roared. Flames spat out of its mouth and Crow leaped back.  
"Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Final boss and all that. Okay Crow, duke it out with a Dodongo!"  
The Dodongo jumped forward and blew fire in Crow's direction. But Crow had already leapt aside and was lunging towards its tail. The Dodongo swung its tail around, catching Crow and sending him rocketing across to the opposite wall. Cracking against the wall, Crow picked himself up and winced. There was a spot of red where he had hit the wall. Crow kept going and tried to lung for the golden circle, but the Dodongo cut him off with a large wall of fire. Crow scrambled back and moved towards a wall, supposedly where the Dodongo couldn't reach. However, it slammed its tail down inches away from where Crow stood, causing the floor around him to tremble. He dropped to his knees, shaken to the bone, and, unfortunately, his cracked ribs. Still, Crow stood up and dodged the snap of jaws that were now close enough to hit him. Crow took this opportunity and leapt up, grabbing the Dodongo's neck and lifting himself up and onto its head. The Dodongo roared in rage and stomped around the clearing as Crow held on for his life. He ducked as the tail slammed aimlessly around him in desperate attempts to knock him off. Finally, the Dodongo ran straight into a wall. The shock knocked Crow off and he slumped in front of the Dodongo. The Dodongo took a while to recover, but Crow took slightly longer and the Dodongo slapped him against the wall. Crow looked up as the Dodongo prepared itself to roast him.  
 _"Heh. I won't even get to die defending my clan"_ He thought _"Or apologise. Leafpool…"_ Crow looked up at the gaping mouth and sighed. If this was his fate, so be it.  
Suddenly, the Dodongo let out a shriek.  
"Wh-What?" Crow pressed himself against the wall as the Dodongo stumbled around. And then he saw it. Protruding from it's back was a big trident that was glowing a bright red. Apple ran up and removed the trident. She had found one of the hidden weapons.  
"Are y'all right, sugarcube?" Apple had genuine concern in her eyes. Crow just grunted. Apple had no time to remark on his rudeness as the Dodongo reared up again. Apple jumped on it's back and plunged the trident in again. This time, the Dodongo slumped to the ground, and after a few seconds it turned into ash and blew away.  
Apple nodded towards the golden circle.  
"She's all yours"  
Crow started towards the circle.  
"Hold on buddy!" Crow looked up. Kimi was looking in his direction, a frown on his face.  
"Yeah, you got here, ya beat the Dodongo, but that ain't the end!" Crow frowned  
"Remember the rule? No help? Well about to get killed or not, you and Apple are," Two orange triangles appeared over each of them "Out" thunder shot out of the point of the triangles and electrocuted the two of them, sending them home.  
"All right kiddies!" Leaf frowned, she was definitely older than him "The final level boss is dead but the exit is still open! C'mon guys, I don't wa-" Kimi was cut off with an ear splitting bang. Pinkie's party cannon was almost bursting with bombs that they had collected around the maze. Pinkie had just set it off, the bombs were now flying towards the commentary box. Harry gave them a bit of extra firepower with his pogo stick spring. A massive explosion rocked the commentary box. Kimi fell over as the box fell out of the sky.  
"Mierda! They broke my concentration!" Kimi concentrated and teleported out of the box just before it crashed to the ground.  
"Ah, right. That's that then" Kimi tapped his throat, magnifying his voice.  
"Hey, great job you two. Pinkie, you're paying for that box with your YouTube money!"  
Pinkie pulled a megaphone out of nowhere.  
"That's outrageous! My YouTube money, my rules! I was saving up!"  
"I don't care! I have 5 subscribers and no job so I can't pay for it!"  
"How did you get one in the first place if you're so poor?"  
"Writer's budget. We get some money to start scenarios. Most of it went to the house and the dungeons" Pinkie put the megaphone away.  
"Stupid author"  
"Okay, anyway, as I said, the exit is sti-"  
Suddenly there was a flash and everybody disappeared.  
-

Everyone reappeared suddenly in the lounge. Leaf was looking exhausted and collapsed on the couch instantly. Little was standing still marvelling at the small model of the maze that they had just been through in his palm.  
"Ah, yes" boomed Kimi's voice, causing everyone to cover their ears. Kimi touched his hand to his throat.  
"Right, sorry. Anyways, when you finish the dungeon, you get a small scale model of it that you can visit anytime. And now, for the present" he waved his hands in the air dramatically, and a set of science lab equipment appeared in the living room. On top of the desk, next to the tiny sink, was a set of _Fullmetal Alchemist_ anime dvds.  
"Being a doctor is boring, so you should be a scientist, or, better yet, an Alchemist!" Little looked puzzled. Before anyone could take a closer look, Kimi clicked his fingers and it went up to Little's room.  
"Anyway, I think I've done enough talking all of you can chill for the next few days, gotta check in with the admins and all that stuff" Kimi said, announcing his departure.  
"Hey!" Yelled Crow "What about my wounds?"  
"You have a qualified doctor among you, don't you? I never bothered to learn anything about healing on my travels, you guys sort it out" with that, Kimi vanished in a puff of smoke. Crow fainted and Little picked him up with help from Apple and carried him to his room.

A/N: Well, well, well. Haven't heard from me in a while, have you? Yes I've been very reluctant with this story, and I'm afraid it'll be on semi-hiatus. I just can't get shit done and as some might know I'm working on three other stories, one of them being an original which has been posted to FictionPress. On top of that, I've (finally) started College (High School for you Americans) and the workload is immense. AND I have a radio show every other weeks with my bestie. And this story is just not getting those reviews it needs to keep me motivated. So anyway, in a review, tell me what you thought, and a small Q/A  
Q: What was the theme/inspiration for the exploding maze?  
Tell me in a review.  
I'll see you in a month (Maybe)


End file.
